


Právo na štěstí

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief, M/M, Matchmaking, Parentlock, Past Character Death, widower
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Rosie si zkrátka myslí, že její tatí byl už dost dlouho sám a měl by přijmout to pozvání na rande.(a jedna poznámka: obsah TFP více méně ignoruju, až narazíte na jednu zmínku, pochopíte, co tím myslím)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Zatím, co se snažím dokončit úplně jinou věc, vylíhl se mi v hlavě jeden malý nápad, který jsem musela zkrátka sepsat.

Zaslechl klapnutí dveří a lehké, rychlé kroky na schodech. I kdyby to nebylo v tuhle hodinu, mohla to být jedině Rosie. Na takovou dedukci nepotřeboval být jeden génius. A vracela se ze školy dobře naladěná.  
„Ahoj tatí!“ zahlaholila, ale pak se na něj podívala se zvláštní směsicí nazlobenosti a pobavení, v ten moment tak moc připomínala … někdy zkrátka fyzicky bolelo, se na Rosie dívat.  
„Ty mi taky vůbec nic neřekneš! Kdyby mně to nevykecal Robbie ...“  
Chvíli dumal nad tím, co mohl malý Lestrade jeho dceři prozradit, ale to už holčička pokračovala: „ … tak ani nevím, že máš rande!“  
K čertu! Tak inspektor to slyšel a nejspíš to hodně důkladně rozebíral doma s Molly.  
„Ale já nemám rande!“ zatvářil se nešťastně.  
„Ale pozval tě přece, Robbie by v tomhle nekecal!“  
„Jenže ty z toho okamžitě vyvozuješ, že jsem řekl ano.“ kontroval.  
„A proč bys měl říkat ne? Vždyť ho přece máš rád, to já náhodou poznám. Ty máš málokoho rád! A on je super, je s ním sranda a minule, když jsi musel v neděli pracovat, tak mě vzal do Viktoriina a Albertova muzea na tu výstavu šatů, i když se tam děsně nudil, jen aby mně udělal radost.“  
„To není fér! To je podbízení se!“ zabručel mrzutě.  
„Aha, a ty se podbízet můžeš? Taky mě občas bereš, kam chci já, i když tě to tam děsně nebaví.“  
„Bod pro tebe Rosie! Ale to pořád není důvod, abych … abych ...“ zadrhl se mu hlas, díval se do jejích nádherných modrých očí a přemýšlel, jak to má vysvětlit sedmileté holčičce.  
Rosie se na něj chvíli dívala, pak odhodila batoh i bundu a řekla: „Pojď se mazlit!“, následně ho povalila na gauč a uvelebila se mu na hrudníku.  
Nebránil se a užíval si takové projevy přízně. Už brzy, příliš brzy jeho holčička takovým návalům přízně odroste, přijde puberta a s ní kyselé pohledy a sžíravé komentáře všech jeho názorů.  
„Když já nechci, abys byl sám!“ navázala na předchozí debatu.  
„Nejsem sám, mám přece tebe!“  
„No, ale to není to samý! Fůra mejch spolužáků má novýho tátu nebo mámu a to sou jejich rodiče jenom docela normálně rozvedený!“  
Pohled mu bezděčně zaletěl na krbovou římsu, kde stála řada fotografií.  
„Některý sou prej pěkně blbý, ale některý sou prej fajn, třeba Heather má svou novou mámu moc ráda!“  
Zapátral v paměti nad spolužáky své dcery – žádný div, Heatheřina biologická matka byla těžká alkoholička, proti ní byl kdokoliv svatý.  
„A on je fajn, to přece víš! Však ho znáš už strašně dlouho!“  
To byl sice relativní pojem, ale o tom se nehodlal s Rosie přít.  
„A … a na tom přece není nic špatnýho, zase si někoho najít. A máma … ta to přece taky říkala ...“ Rosie se najednou kousla do rtu.  
„Jakpak tohle víš, mladá dámo, co?“  
„No, všimla jsem si, že těch DVD je v krabici víc, ne jenom to pro mě, tak když jsi tuhle usnul po tom dlouhým případu, tak jsem … si je … půjčila ...“  
Věnoval jí netypicky přísný pohled: „Ale ty nebyly určené pro tebe, měla by ses naučit respektovat soukromí druhých!“ ale už když to říkal, viděl její ironický pohled – jako by zrovna on šel zářným příkladem.  
„Já totiž moc chci, abys byl zase veselej a šťastnej! Protože tě mám moc ráda, víš?“ zabořila svou zlatou hlavičku do jeho košile. Přitiskl jí k sobě: „Oh, má malá Watsonová!“  
Náhle se mu vybavil rozhovor, který se odehrál přesně v téhle místnosti pár let zpátky, celou scénu měl před očima jako film ve kterém účinkoval někdo jiný a ne on sám.

„Ty zatracenej blbče! Ona je tam někde venku, má tě ráda a je naživu! Máš vůbec ponětí, jakou máš kliku? Ano, ona je blázen, zločinec, je nebepečná, ale je … však víš ...“  
„Co?“  
„Prostě jí odepiš!“  
„Proč?“  
„Protože High Wycombe je pořád lepší než tohle, jak už snad dokážeš pochopit!“  
„Prostě jí odepiš, zkrátka udělel něco, dokud máš příležitost, protože ta šance tu nebude napořád. Věř mi Sherlocku, bude pryč dřív než si to stačíš uvědomit!“

Pevně zavřel oči a vy bavil si tvář Mary ze všech těch videí, která pro ně nahrála. Ano dala jim své požehnání! Když už tu nebyla, usoudila, že bude lepší, když budou spolu a společně se starat o Rosie, než se trápit každý sám. Mary byla chytrá, ale tohle předvídat nedokázala.  
Ale Rosie, Bůhjí žehnej, měla v sobě to nejlepší z obou svých rodičů, jeho úžasná holčička, která chce svého tatí vidět zase šťastného. Rosie, která sama už o tolik přišla.  
V šesti měsících ztratila matku: sotva na ní může mít vlastní, autentické vzpomínky. Jen ta DVD, fotky a vyprávění.  
Návdavkem sice získala druhého tatínka, ale ani tohle štěstí netrvalo dlouho. Ještě dnes, po víc jak třech letech vzpomínka na ty dna bolela jako čert. Byl si jistý, že nebýt Rosie, zabalil by to tenkrát taky.  
Výdycky předpokládal, že to on půjde dřív: po všech těch excesech, drogách a cigaretách měl všechny důvody předpokládat, že ho zdraví zradí jako prvního.  
Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že bude stačit infekce po zdánlivě banálním zranění od nože (ten pachatel ani neměl sílu na pořádný úder) a během pár dnů ztratí Johna na akutní selhání ledvin.  
Jeho doktor neměl čas se připravit, nahrát žádné povzbudivé vzkazy a většinu času blouznil v horečce, přesto i on ve vzácné chvilce jasného vědomí prosil Sherlocka, aby se neutopil v žalu a depresích.  
A Sherlock se opravdu snažil, už kvůli Rosie, aby se netrápila ona a měla tak vydařené dětství, jak je jen za takových okolností možné. Její projevy náklonnosti ho hřály u srdce, byl pro ni odjakživa „tatí“ (John byl „táta“ nebo „tatínek“) a časem shledal že tu ostrou bolest u srdce, která ho hrozila každý den rozervat, nahradilo občasné bodnutí, když se Rosie zatvářila přesně jako její otec nebo když v televizi běžela některá stará Bondovka.  
Sherlock zase dokázal cítit radost ze života, těšit se na to nebo ono, zamnout si spokojeně ruce, když mu Lestrade předložil zajímavou vraždu, ale byl připraven na víc?  
Asi před rokem s překvapení poznal v novém forenzním technikovi Scotland Yardu svého spolužáka z univerzity, jednoho z mála, kteří nebyli beznadějně tupí a slušně s ním vycházeli  
Viktor Trevor prožil řadu let v cizině a vrátil se do Londýna, aby byl nablízku své stárnoucí matce. Byl nadšený, že ho vidí, a že budou příležitostně spolupracovat.  
Byl to přiměřeně inteligentní společník se slabostí pro dobrou kuchyni a nějak si padnul do oka s Rosií, rozhodně patřil k několika málo pozitivům posledních let.  
Přesto byl Sherlock totálně zaskočený, když ho dva dny zpátky, když opouštěli míto činu, pozval Viktor zcela nepokrytě na rande.  
V ten moment zpanikařeně odmítl a nechtěl na to už znovu myslet. To přece nejde, nemůže jen tak zradit Johna!  
Jenže jeho Watsonové ho vždycky drželi na správné cestě: dokonce i Mary, ke které měl komplikovaný vztah, mu nepřála samotu. John se svým varováním o promarněných šancích – no dobře s Irenou byl vedle, ale to si v zápětí vysvětlili. A konečně Rosie, která v sobě kombinovala Maryin realismus s Johnovou péčí o blaho druhých (a hlavně Sherlockovo blaho).  
Ano, svou velkou osudovou lásku už prožil, ale to neznamená, že by si měl odříct jedno malé osobní štěstí, když se mu ta možnost otevřela. Neznamená to přece, že na Johna zapomene (jako by to vůbec šlo) a má k tomu veškerá požehnání, která snad může chtít. Jediná překážka je v jeho hlavě.  
„Tatí nebreč! Ještě přece není všechno ztracený!“ ani si neuvědomil, že mu vytryskly slzy.  
„Máš pravdu má drahá Watsonová! Není!“ a pohladil jí po vlasech.  
„Víš, co? Zavolám Viktorovi a zjistím, jestli má o takového váhavého idiota, jako já, ještě zájem, co?“  
Vlepila mu pusu: „Jasně, že má! Protože ty jsi nejlepší!“

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud Vás povídka zaujala, potěší mě kudos a ještě víc komentáře.


End file.
